


fires of hell

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being a hero, Dont hate me please, M/M, and being an amazing fur daddy, he just really loves chica, im sorry, it's not really septiplier, jack comes home to his house on fire, like it is but it's more just mark, mark thinks Chica is dead, theres a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: "mark!" jack is screaming, arms held tight around the stronger mans waist as tears fall easily from his cheeks. everything around them is hot and red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please I'm bad at summaries but ANYWAY I was thinking of what would happen if my house caught on fire and my cat was trapped under my bed and I couldn't get to her because that's literally who I am and this happened

mark is dreaming. he knows that because he's in hell, surrounded by heat and fire as he calls out for jack. he tries to ignore the fear shooting through every inch of his body, clotting his blood and making his heart race faster. he feels pain, feels like every inch of his body is on fire. but, wait, that's not right. there's no pain in dreams. 

he shoots upright, a scream instantly tearing through his body as his eyes open. everything is red, the curtains covering his window, the walls to his right, flames creeping towards his only exit that is the bedroom door. his eyes water against the smoke that hits them. everything is slow motion as he realizes that no, jack isn't home, sleeping on his bed as the house crumbles around him. but neither is chica. he has no time to contemplate that as he shoots out of bed and his door comes crumbling down. two firemen run inside and breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of mark. 

"let's go!" the yell over the roaring of flames. 

"no!" mark shakes his head. "no, i have to find chica!" the men look confused but then a piece of the roof falls on marks bed and he jumps back, feels the curtains singe the hair on the back of his legs. the men jump into action and grab mark, death grips on his arms as mark struggles. 

"no!" he screams, tears making tracks through his already soot covered face. "no, chica is trapped in there! let me go!" he's screaming bloody murder, screaming for jack, screaming for chica, screaming for freedom. as they run through his front door, every breath of fresh air is like a stab of a knife in his chest. he's coughing, stuttering, can't breathe, he throws up the dinner he made for himself. he tries to run back into the house, needs to, he has to save chica. everything has happened so quick, he doesn't even register the burns covering his body, doesn't register his chest burning as though he ran a mile without taking a break, doesn't register the fact his whole house is on fire. all he knows is that half of his whole life is in trouble, trapped somewhere in hell. he almost gives up as he struggles against a group of firemen holding him back. but then he hears a bark followed by a howl, and he stops short. 

"chica!" he yells, and he lashes out, hands shoving and pushing and fists hitting. 

"mark!" he can hear an Irish voice scream behind him and he turns around, runs to sean who wraps his arms around him tightly, eyes filled with tears. "jesus mark, are you okay? oh god, oh my baby,   
mo ghrá lómhara," jack is speaking a mile a minute, hands turning marks face side to side and looking him up and down and crying. everything is happening so fast, nothing will stop, time won't stop, chica is in trouble. 

"jack!" mark doesn't realize how thick his voice is, how scratchy with smoke it is. "chica is in there, jack, i have to save her!" jack realizes what's about to happen in an instant as mark turns. he locks his arms around his waist, holding him back. everyone is holding him back. "let me go!" he screams once more, and almost breaks down completely as he hears another howl full of pain. 

"mark!" jack is screaming, arms held tight around the stronger mans waist as tears fall easily from his cheeks. everything around them is hot and red. mark relaxed just slightly, leans back against jacks chest, just enough to make jack loosen his arms. and then mark is running. he slams through his lovers arms, dragging jack down to the harsh ground, but mark doesn't worry. jack will live, chica might not. the firemen don't react quick enough and mark is already back into the flames. he chokes instantly, the heat burning his skin almost enough to bring him to his knees. the entire house is burning around him and he can barely breathe. he might die in here. the thought only briefly registers through his mind as he runs through the house. there's a place chica always hides in when she's scared, and mark is determined to get there before anyone can stop him. 

"chica!" he screams but there's no response, no howl or bark at her masters call. mark can taste bile rising in his throat as too many thoughts pass through his mind. he's too late, too much smoke, too much heat, he didn't save her, couldn't save her, he failed the one thing he was determined to protect. but he doesn't stop. he's sobbing, each breath is hell on earth, fire is burning every inch of him, he can barely see, his eyes burn. but he runs into the laundry room. the metal of the dryer burns his fingers as he pulls it back, and he screams through the pain, eyes shut tight as every nerve in his body is lit by flames. he opens his eyes, takes one second to prepare himself for what he might see, and looks down. chica is lying there, almost every inch of her previously pristine white fur turned black by smoke and soot. mark falls to his knees, chest heaving with sobs of relief. chica is whimpering and writhing, and mark picks her up and stands.

"oh my chica, my chica bica, sweet girl, you're okay, daddy's got you." he barely registers as he runs through the house, barely notices the pain as his entire body is shaky with relief. his legs wobble and he almost trips but then chica whines once again and marks strength is renewed. he makes it outside and collapses, turning his head as he vomits into the bushes. he's instantly swarmed by paramedics who pull chica from his arms and force him to stand up, shoving a mask on to his face. he looks around and sees them do the same to chica a few inches from him. he pushes weakly against the paramedics and crawls towards chica, laying down next to her. he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close, tears soaking into her fur. paramedics surround them once more, forcing mark to sit up. they begin to treat his burns before their forces are broken through once more by jack, who is sobbing. he falls to the ground next to mark and wraps his arms around him, pulling him tight. mark resists the urge to scream in pain as jack squeezes his burned skin. but he doesn't, because it feels so good to be in jacks arms as they both cry. 

"you fucking prick," jack is whispering over and over. "you fucking dick, i thought you died, i thought i lost you both," mark pulls the oxygen mask off, turns his head and kisses jack with every ounce of strength he has. it only lasts a few seconds before the world turns black. 

**

he wakes up in a hospital. everything is white and cool around him, and mark almost sobs at the intense change from the last thing he had seen when he woke up. jack is sitting next to him, head down, green hair messy. 

"hey," mark can barely whisper, it hurt so much to speak. jacks head shoots up, and mark moves slightly to hug him. a mistake. every single nerve in his body lights up with pain, and mark instantly stops trying to move. 

"shh, you're okay," jack whispers. "youre okay, mo ghrá lómhara," he's smoothing his fingers through marks hair, pressing kisses gently all over his face. "we're all okay, our family is okay, you saved us mark," he seems to be mostly talking to himself. "i love you, i love you so much, i love both of you, you're my everything, im so sorry, i love you." mark shushes him but doesn't try to make anymore noise, because it hurts too much to talk. hes wondering where chica is when the door opens, and someone covered in white walks in. 

"oh, you're awake," she's surprised, glancing over at mark as he struggles to sit up. "oh, don't worry," she pats his foot through the thin blanket covering it. "im not your doctor. im hers," she smiles and points to the mass of fur that mark hadnt realized was there. tears break through his eyelids, falling down his cheeks at the sight of chica struggling to her feet. "i put her on a lot of painkillers, so she's a little drowsy and woozy. she's gonna struggle for a day or two, but she's gonna be okay. because of you." the doctor walks over to chica and mark can't help but sob. jack wipes his tears away and kisses him with every ounce of love he can.  

"you saved our family, marki. you did so good. you did it," jack is praising him, and mark just cries. he'd walk through the fires of hell every single day, just for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> so. That was fucking shit. I debated deleting it but I just couldn't okay. it was really shitty please don't hate me okay I know it was shit. but it's there. anyway when jack is speaking Irish he's saying 'my precious love' I just have a thing for Irish speaking jack


End file.
